


I Found My Paradise

by glindasoreo



Category: Bat Out Of Hell: The Musical - Steinman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glindasoreo/pseuds/glindasoreo
Summary: Paradise isn’t a place, it’s a person.Kinda my idea of the use of “paradise” in Bat Out Of Hell





	I Found My Paradise

Three weeks until graduation. 17 year old Sloane went to talk to her boyfriend, Falco. They had really only been dating for 5 or 6 months but in reality they had been flirting since they were 14. He stood against his locker laughing with his friends. His smile really did make her knees weak. She never really got this way about a boy before. Everyone at school was a little bit in love with her and she knew it. But Falco was the only one that she loved back. 

“Hey babe.” She said slipping under his arm and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Hey.” He smiled pulling her in close to him. His friends snickered, they weren’t the nicest of people and Sloane wonders why Falco was friends with them for so long. Falco sent his friends away so that he could talk to Sloane. 

“Do you think we could talk later? It’s kinda important.” She asked playing with the zipper on his jacket. 

“Yeah. There’s something I wanted to tell you so do you wanna go for a drive after school?” He asked.

“Sounds perfect. Alright I have to go to class. See you after school. Love you.” She said kissing him.

“Love you too.” He called after her.

-

Sloane walked to her boyfriends car. She felt sick to her stomach looking at it because of what she needed to talk to him about.

“Lake?” He asked once they got into the car.

She couldn’t help but laugh to herself, she loved irony. “Sounds good.”

They drove to the lake singing to their music and talking about their day. 

When they arrived at the lake they moved from the front seat to the back so that they could sit together. Falco gave Sloane his jacket, she loved the way it smelled it made her feel comfortable. Sloane had her head resting just under his chin as Falco stroked the side of her arm. 

“So what did you want to talk about?” Falco asked.

“It’s kinda really big and I don’t know how long it will take so why don’t you go first.” Sloane suggested.

“Okay. So I have news! I got an email last night! I got into the academy!” He said with excitement.

“Babe wow! I’m so proud of you!” Sloane said looking up at him and hugging him.

“Yeah! This means I basically have a job lined up after I’m done!”

“That’s such good news!”

Sloane turned in to kiss him. Their kiss lasted a few minutes before Falco pulled away.

“Wait what did you wanted to talk about?” He asked. Sloane moved away from him slightly so that she could look at him properly. 

“You know, I think it’s a little ironic that we are having this conversation here.” Sloane laughed.

“Why?”

“You know. The last time we were here.” 

“Oh yeah. That was a good night. Wait.” Falco started to realize what she was about to tell him.

“Falco,” she took his hands, “I’m pregnant.” 

“With a baby?” He stuttered out.

“Well probably.” She responded. She waited a minute a before saying anything. “Falco, honey?”

She watched as his lips curled up into a smile and quickly pulled her in for a hug.

“You’re not upset?” She asked arms still wrapped around him.

“Why would I be? I love you and I will love our baby!” He said pressing kisses around her face.

“Wow. I love you so much.” 

Falco held her for a few minutes. “Wait. Get out of my car.”

“What?”

“I want to do this right.”

Sloane opened up the car door and climbed out. Falco hurried to the glove box and took something out. When he joined Sloane out of the car he took both of her hands.

“Last time we were here I promised you something and I wasn’t planning on doing this until graduation but,” he knelt down, “Sloane you are my paradise will you marry me?”

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Yes. I love you so much.” 

Falco slipped the ring onto her finger and pulled her in for a kiss.

If only the rest of their life was this easy and happy.

-

After graduation they told their parents. Falco’s parents were thrilled, they loved Sloane and were so happy to have her be a part of their family.

Sloane’s parents on the other hand, they hated Falco. They thought he was wild and reckless. When they told her family it ended in a screaming match between Sloane and her father. That was the last time she ever saw her parents.

They had small wedding before Sloane had the baby. It was nice. It was all they really needed. 

-

After a long period of labour Sloane gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They named her Raven.

“Have you ever seen anything so beautiful in your entire life?” Sloane whispered looking down at her new born baby. 

“Only when I look at you.” Falco responded kissing her on the forehead.

“This is how I know you love me. I’m gross and sweaty right now.” She laughed.

A little bit later Sloane fell asleep and Falco got to have his first moment alone with his daughter. 

“Hey Raven, it’s me. Your dad. I just wanted to take this moment just to make a couple promises. I want you to know that I love you so much. I want you to know that I will alway try my best to keep you safe. All I want is what is best for you. I love you sweet girl.” He whispered looking down at Raven.

The only times Falco cried at that point of his life was when him and Sloane got married and this moment, when he saw his daughter smiling up at him.

-

Falco and Sloane were forced to grow up very fast and as more and more stories started to appear about kids that turned 18 and stopped aging Sloane started to look at life differently.

“Hey sweetie.” Falco said cradling his 6 month old in his arms when Sloane came through the door.

“Hey.” She said kissing him on the cheek.

“What’s wrong?”

“There was this kid. Who lived on my street. A couple years older than me. He ran away when I was 13 or 14, we found out later that he ran away because his dad was abusive. I think I saw him today. He didn’t look a day older than when I last saw him.” 

“Probably one of those mutant Lost kids that have been causing destruction around the city.” Falco told her now sitting Raven in her high chair so that she can be fed.

“I know it’s just. He wasn’t in the cave during the explosion like the others were. This could have happened to us and we might not have had Raven. Falco these kids are never going to be able to grow up. I feel like we should help them.” ‘This could happen to Raven’ she thought to herself.

“They’re destructive to this city and my father’s company. I’m not going to argue with you Sloane. There is no helping those kids.” Falco told her. Sloane took a deep breath and put her bag down before kneeling down to greet her daughter.

That wasn’t the last time Sloane wanted to help the Lost.

-

When Raven was 4 she started to wake up nightly screaming. She was having extremely vivid nightmares that were keeping her awake. They took her to the doctor who prescribed dream suppressants to her. 

Falco and Sloane decided to hire a nurse to make sure that Raven was taking the suppressants. That was how Sloane met Zahara.

Sloane found out a few weeks into Zahara’s employment that she was Lost. She wasn’t upset, she was curious. She wanted to do something to help the Lost. Sloane helped keep Zahara’s secret from Falco and the Lost. It was the beginnings of a beautiful friendship. 

-

When Raven was 7 there was a crash that killed Falco’s parents. Leaving him in control of the family fortune as well as Obsidian. Falco really changed after that. He became very strict with the rules. No one was allowed in the area of the crash. He blamed the Lost for the crash. They were blamed for anything. They were his scapegoat.

“Where are you going?” Falco asked as Sloane and Raven as they headed to the door.

“Raven wanted to go to the park so I’m taking her. We’ll be back in an hour.” Sloane told him.

“You’re not going.” He said.

“Excuse me? Raven hasn’t been outside in days. She needs fresh air.” Sloane argued.

“Open a window.” Falco said back.

“‘Open a window’? Are you serious Falco?”

“I said you’re not going and that’s final.”

“Raven sweetie go upstairs, mommy and daddy just need to have a little talk. I’ll be up in a minute.” Sloane kissed her daughter on the head and watched her walk up the stairs. “You wanna tell me what the hell is going on?”

“I don’t want her going outside where she can get hurt. That explosion that killed my parents wasn’t the first and it definitely won’t be the last.” He told her.

“She’s a kid! She has to go outside sometimes.” 

“Not with those mutant freezers. They’re dangerous Sloane. Especially that blond smug punk. I had a run in with him last week. If I could I’d rip his throat out!” 

“Falco he’s a kid!” 

“Whose side are you on?” Falco asked.

Sloane hated the fact that she agreed with him. She loved the Lost and wanted to help them but at Raven’s age she knew it was dangerous. 

“This conversation isn’t over. I’m sleeping in Raven’s room tonight.” Sloane told him not looking him in the eye and heading up to Raven’s room.

Raven wasn’t allowed outside and was hidden from public eye for the next 11 years.

-

Sloane went to The Deep End maybe once a month. She was close with Strat, the leader of the Lost, but she still knew what he was capable of.

“Raven, sweetheart, you’re turning 18 tomorrow. How do you feel about that?” Sloane asked her daughter as they sat alone in Raven’s room. 

“A lot better if I was actually allowed outside.” Raven groaned.

“Raven it’s for your own safety.” Sloane protested.

“For just once in my life I want to feel reckless and free. Not having to worry about my own safety. I want to be like them.” Raven said running over to the window to watch the Lost protest against her father.

“Raven get away from the window.” Sloane commanded.

“Why?” Raven said turning to her diary.

“Because I don’t want you to get hurt. Raven, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You’re my paradise darling.” 

Raven was about to respond when they heard an explosion. Sloane ran to the window to look out and Raven slipped out of her bedroom door determined to see what was happening outside for herself.

When Sloane noticed her daughter had left she grabbed the diary that was left sitting on the bed. Her eyes widened when she saw Strat’s name scribbled on pages and pages of the diary.

Sloane instantly felt the need to protect her daughter. But then she realized that maybe the best way to protect her was to let her be free. Raven may have been Sloane’s paradise but she was no better than Falco if she forced Raven to stay in the tower forever. She had to let Raven go.

Raven had to find her own paradise.


End file.
